Pups Learn Rocky's Secret
Hey everybody! It's FlamingPup with my first story! I'll try to stick as close to the actual PAW Patrol behavior as possible while gradually doing more and more crossovers. But for now, enjoy my first story! Note:I'm sorry to say, Marshallpp has left the wiki for good. So, my stories will take a lot longer from now on :( Dialogue *PAW Patrol Opening plays Cut to Titlecard: It's a watery background with Rocky on it. He says the title Rocky: Pups Learn Rocky's Secret! *The episode opens to the pups playing at the Pup-Park, barking and having fun. Chase and Zuma are chasing a frisbee Ryder is throwing, panting in between playful callouts. A little friendly competition, you know? Meanwhile Rubble and Skye are playing tag, with Rubble currently being it. *The bulldog rushes towards Skye, shouting, "I'm gonna catch you!" followed by a few playful howls. *Skye, a cross between a Cocker Spaniel and Poodle, is running around the park's play equipment, playfully taunting, "Not unless you speed up!" followed by a short giggle. *The scene then cuts to Rocky and Marshall, who are on top of a slide Rocky brought out from his truck. Rocky: Pups away! *Slides down the slide* That was a rush! Your turn, Marshall! Marshall: Here I goooo-Whhooooaaaa Nooooooo!!!!!! Rocky: Uh oh! *Marshall crashes into Rocky at the bottom Marshall: Sorry about that. Rocky: It's ok. *The frisbee flies over their heads Chase: I got it! I got it! Zuma: Not if I get it first! Marshall: Wait for me! Arf Arf! *Marshall's Water Cannon comes out* Rocky: Marshall! Your Hose! Marshall: Oh yeah! Arf! *It sprays water* Uh-oh *The water hits Rocky, sending him flying Rocky: WAAAAAAAAHH! *Rocky crash lands near Ryder Ryder: Are you ok, Rocky? Rocky: I'm fine, except I'm all wet! Marshall: Sorry Rocky... I meant, Rarf! *Pup-Pack closes* Zuma: You ok Wocky? Rocky: I'm a little wet, but other than that... Skye: Hey Rocky, why ARE you afraid of water anyway? Rubble: Yeah, we wanna know! Rocky: I.....errrrr....... Chase: Something wrong? Rocky: No, nothing's wrong. I just...forgot to get my fur brushed by Katie! See ya! *runs away* Chase: That was weird, wasn't it Ryder? Ryder: There's something going on that Rocky doesn't want to tell us. Skye: Why not? Is he afraid we're gonna laugh at him? Rubble: Hmmmm, I don't think so. I think it has to do with explaining why he's afraid of water. Chase: He ''did ''seem to dodge the question... Marshall: So, what do we do? *Ryder gets an idea Ryder: We'll pretend there's an emergency, and I'll call you pups to the lookout. The catch is, you'll already be there! Zuma: So, it's just for Wocky? Ryder: Exactly! Chase: I don't like the sound of tricking a member of the PAW Patrol, but if that's what it takes to find out what Rocky is hiding...Chase Is On The Case! Ryder: Atta boy, Chase! You go talk to Rocky, While me and the rest of the pups head over to the Lookout. Chase: Will do, Ryder Sir! *Scene Change: Chase's Badge. Cali: *Hops onto a stack of towels, and nearly falls off into a tub* Rooooow! Katie: Oh Cali, you're so silly! Cali: Mrow? Katie: *Chuckles, then notices Rocky walk through the front door* Rocky? I didn't know Ryder wanted you to come here! Rocky: Well...He did say my tuft could be a little- *Chase walks through the front door Katie: You too Chase? Chase: Uhhhhh... Ryder said I could use a light brushing? Katie: *Chuckles* Ok then, let's get started! *Meanwhile at the Lookout... Zuma: You sure Wocky won't be upset with us? Marshall: He'll understand. I hope... Skye: I'm sure he knows we don't mean anything bad. Rubble: Come on, pups! You're falling behind! Marshall: Coming! Whoa-WHOAAAAAA!!! Skye: Look out! *Marshall crashes into Skye, Rubble, and Zuma Marshall: Oops.. Skye: That's ok. Everypup wipes out now and then! *They all laugh Ryder: Ready everybody? All 4: Ready! (Or in Zuma's case, Weady!) *Ryder sends the signal Rocky: Ahhhhh.... right there..... *Collar beeps* Ryder: PAW Patrol, To the Lookout! Chase and Rocky: Ryder's calling! Chase: I bet it's something big! we should get there right away! *He sees Katie* Oh... sorry Katie Katie: It's ok, duty calls! *Scene change: Rocky's badge Chase and Rocky: Ruff! Ruff! Rararuff! *They get into the elevator Rocky: Hey; where is everyone? Chase: I don't know... Maybe they're already here... Rocky: Hmmmmmm..... Something smells fishy... Chase: Let's hope it's not fish! *They laugh, as the elevator goes up, and they both change into their uniforms. When it arrives at the top, Rocky sees that all the other pups are already there, and while Chase leaps out instantly, Rocky hesitates for a second, wondering what's going on. Chase: PAW Patrol, Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a big emergency! Rocky: What is it? Ryder: You, Rocky! Rocky: ME!? Marshall: We wanted to know why you ran away when Skye asked why you were afraid of water. Rocky: Oh.....That..... Zuma: You seemed kinda nervous when she asked you. Is something wrong? Rocky: Eh... Chase: Don't worry Rocky. We're not gonna make fun of you if you tell us. Rocky: I know, but I don't really want to... Rubble: Why not? Skye: Yeah! You know you can tell us anything! Ryder: *Slides his pup-pad to the recycling symbol and presses the button* Rocky, you know what to do. Rocky: *Sighs* I do, Ryder. I do... *Takes a deep breath, then leaps forwards* Green Means GO! *Rocky whimpers as he walks towards Ryder Ryder: Take it away! Rocky: Thanks... Ahem. You all know that I'm afraid of water, right? Other pups: Right! Rocky: Well, it's time I told you why... *The screen flashes back to when Rocky was a puppy, like Rubble, but smaller. Rocky (Narrating): It all started when I was just a little pup. *Little Rocky can be heard humming I used to go to doggy paddle classes once a week to- Zuma: Hold on a second. *The flashback stops Zuma: You actually LIKED the water? Rocky: I used to. That was, until that day... *The flashback resumes It was just another day at swim class, and everyone was there. There was Sharona, Diesel, Jeremy, Bently, and me, alongside our coach. (AN: He's actually Diesel Jr., as the original was in the former PAW Patrol, but I just called him Diesel here to make it sound better.) Coach: Big news, pups! Today, we're going out to open water! Little Rocky: Yahoo! I can finally show how good I've gotten! Sharona (Another pup in the class): As long as it doesn't storm... Coach: Oh, don't worry Sharona! The forecast said it'd be clear all day! Bently: That's a relief! Coach: Anyways, you're up first Diesel! Diesel: Let's dive in! Zuma: Hey! *The flashback pauses Zuma: That's my catchphrase! Rocky: Sorry, I guess he was just excited. Chase: I could tell! Skye: Me too! *she giggles* Rocky: *chuckles a little himself* Now where was I? *Flashback resumes Diesel: *Jumps into the water* This is fun! *Completes a lap, then returns to shore* Woo! That, was EXHILARATING! Coach: Your turn, Sharona! Sharona: Let's go for Gold! *Leaps in and completes the lap even faster than Diesel* I could be a water rescue pup when I grow up! Skye: Kinda like Zuma! Zuma: Yeah, that's kinda weird... Rocky: It was pure coincedence! Zuma: I know, Wocky. Rubble: Here comes the good part! *Flashback re-resumes Coach: Rocky! Ready to show us what you're made of? Little Rocky: Green means Go! *Dives in* I'll be the fastest pup yet! Rocky (Narrating): Little did I know that a tidal wave was headed right for me! *The other pups gasp Little Rocky: Uh-oh... Coach: LOOK OUT! TIDAL WAVE! Little Rocky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Gets swept away by the tidal wave* Jeremy: ROCKY!! DUDE!!! Rocky (Narrating): I got carried out all the way into Adventure Bay, and didn't have anything to eat for 2 days! I thought i was doomed, until Ryder and what was to be the PAW Patrol showed up! (Flashback ends) Skye: Awwwwww... you poor thing! *Whimpers a little* Zuma: I never knew how wough you had it Wocky... Rubble: *Whimpers a little* Rocky: It was pretty scary...That made me fear going into the water again, because I didn't want to get swept away again... Other pups: Awwwww...*They hug Rocky* Ryder: That was very brave, Rocky. Rocky: Well, I had a little help...*He blushes Ryder: I think you pups deserve some treats! *The pups howl and bark for joy Cut to: Lookout lobby *End theme starts playing "You're all good pups, And you saved the daaaaaay, And now it's time to play around Adventure Bay P-p-p-PAW PAW PAW Patrol." Marshall: Hey Rocky, if you don't mind... Rocky: *Sighs* Alright, but just this once! Marshall: Water Cannon! Arf! *Water Cannon comes out* Water Spray! Aooo! *Sprays water at Rocky* Rocky: Awwwww, now i'm gonna have that wet pup smell! *They all laugh "P-P-P-PAW-PAW-PAW Patrol..." Trivia *This is my first fanon episode *Rocky tells the rest of the PAW Patrol how he became afraid of water *This is the third time One of the pups needs help (First being Pups Fight Fire, second being Pups Save a Super Pup, which are real episodes) *This is the second time Rocky Voluntarily gets sprayed by Marshall's hose (First being Pups save a Toof) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode